


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brief Depictions of Hate Crimes, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Top Bucky Barnes, at least steve and bucky are cute tho, im seriously over their shit, panic! should stop making all these good songs bonus tracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: This oneshot is based off the song Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! At The Disco. I've skipped some repeating verses and changed it to be gayer and whatnot. It'll also be in Bucky's POV, enjoyTW: Hate crimes, period typical homophobia, and brief self deprecation





	

_**I'm a disappearing act done poorly, but if I ever get it right you'll miss me sorely.** _

 

"Stevie," I slurred as I entered our apartment. Steve shot up from his spot on the couch and fumbled towards me.

"You're drunk," Steve said.

"Only a little," I said and Steve sat me down on the couch.

"Why," Steve asked.

"I slept with another dame and felt bad," I said and Steve rubbed my cheek.

"It's ok Buck," Steve said.

"No it ain't, I don't even like dames-"

"Buck-"

"It's true Stevie, I only like fellas. But, I have to like dames so you don't get hurt and I just hate the world for making us hide like this." I said and Steve tucked himself under my arm.

"I know Buck," Steve said softly.

 

**_I look like the cat that just ate the canary, coughing up feathers._ **

 

I opened the door with my foot and Steve looked up at me.

"Look Stevie," I said as I sat all the art supplies in front of him.

"Where did you get all of this?" Steve asked and I grinned at him.

"A few different dumpsters behind some art stores," I said.

"You-" Steve started but was cut off by his own laugh. Steve pulled me down for a kiss and I smiled.

 

_**There's a "get out of jail" card if I can think of something clever.** _

 

"Why do you always take him on dates with you," my date, Darlene asked. I looked at Steve who was trying to be as far away from his date, Barbara, as possible.

"I just want to see him happy, he's my best pal, ya know?" I said and Darlene nodded.

"He doesn't seem to like any of the girls you set him up with," Darlene said.

"He hasn't met every girl in Brooklyn though," I said.

"Maybe he's not interested in girls," Darlene said.

"I don't think he's a prune, but a relationship doesn't-"

"I mean he might be into fellas, he's weird so I wouldn't be surprised," Darlene said.

"He ain't weird, and if he's queer then that's his business," I said.

"Are you ok with that," Darlene asked.

"It's his business, unless he tells me he's queer, I'm gonna assume he likes gals and I'll keep trying to find him a nice girl to settle down with." I said and Darlene nodded.

 

**_I'll plead the fifth on all of this._ **

 

I laughed as Steve struggled to dance with me.

"RUN! THE COPS!" Someone yelled and I looked at Steve before picking him up. I ran away and I looked around for an exit, I saw a stained glass window and ran. I jumped through it and started running away. I looked back and saw some cops following us. I ran faster and started turning corners at random. I looked back and saw the cops were gone, I let out a huff of relief then sat Steve down.

"That was-" I started but Steve's foot flew over my shoulder. I looked around and saw a cop standing behind me. The cop groaned and I kicked him in the face harder and looked at his partner. The cop charged me and I punched him in the face, the cop hit me in the gut with his baton and I arched over. The cop started beating me with the baton before he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that Steve had hit him with his partner's baton then handcuffed him to the fire escape. The cop kicked Steve in the back and he fell on his face against the concrete.

"Fags," the cop said and spit on Steve. Before I knew it, I was on the cop and I was beating him. Steve pulled me away and I saw that he had tears streaming down his face.

"I w-wanna go home," Steve said and I nodded then kissed him.

"Let's go home baby," I said and we limped back to the apartment.

 

**_When your chips are down, and your drinks are all gone. I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come home._ **

 

"Another night of cheating some poor fella out of his money," I asked as Steve came into the apartment.

"Yep," Steve said as he handed me 5 dollars.

"Christ Steve," I said and Steve shrugged.

"His whiskey wasn't even that good, so it's only fair," Steve said and I rolled my eyes.

"One day, you're gonna be the one that gets hustled and you're not gonna like it," I said.

"At least I know you'll be there for the 'I told you so'." Steve said and I smiled.

 

**_Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world. My emerald city, downtown boy._ **

 

I watched as light poured through the stain glass window onto Steve. It shined a bright emerald against his pale skin and made his eyes flash different bright shades of blues and greens. His golden hair looked like silk in contrast to the emerald. His pink cheeks looked darker and his red lips curved into a smile and I made eye contact with him. His eyes were set on me lovingly and I watched them twinkle as they tried to outshine the light pouring in. I pressed my lips against his and I pulled away to look at him.

"What was that for," Steve asked and I laid my hand on his face.

"For bein' gorgeous," I said as I rubbed my thumb over his cheekbone.

 

**_In the sickness of you, I'm just a white blood cell, fighting like hell for you._ **

 

I heard Steve cough again and I rung the rag out before going back into our room. I laid the cold rag on his forehead and he smiled weakly at me.

"Is Father John coming today or tomorrow," Steve asked.

"I think he's getting tired of coming here," I attempted to joke.

"I bet all the nuns are betting on me at this point," Steve said.

"Only you could make respectable women of God gamble," I said and Steve laughed before coughing. I held a glass of water to Steve's lips and he drank a few sips. I took the glass away and Steve stared blankly at the floor.

"Do you ever think God is punishing me," Steve asked.

"Never," I said.

"Maybe I'm always sick because I'm a queer," Steve said.

"Then why isn't he punishing me," I asked.

"Because he wants you to be better than me," Steve said.

"Darlin' no," I said and I touched his cheek.

"He took Ma from me because I didn't deserve her love," Steve said as a few tears slid down his face.

"God doesn't hate you doll, it was just your Ma's time-"

"I wish it was mine already," Steve said and I felt my heart break.

"Don't say that," I said with a shaky voice.

"You'd be better off," Steve said.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you really think that's true. I'd be lost without you baby," I said as I felt my tears wet my cheeks. Steve raised a hand and wiped them away.

"You're too pretty to cry Barnes," Steve said and I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"You're too pretty to die Rogers," I shot back and Steve shrugged.

"I guess we'll test that theory," Steve said.

 

**_Oh, I'm just a crook, with no intent or stash. Pour gasoline on the vault just to burn the cash._ **

 

"The nuns are testin' my fuckin' nerves again Buck," Steve said as he walked into the communal hall. I grabbed a donut and handed it to him.

"What'd you do this time," I asked.

"Nothing! They just get their laughs from calling me the antichrist for no damn reason!" Steve said and I laughed.

"I'm sure you did something," I said.

"I just washed my hands in the sink after I used the bathroom and some charcoal under my nails turned the water black then they got all pissy over it!" Steve said and I looked at the nuns who were watching us. I saw that a chalice of water was black and I turned to Steve.

"That sink over there," I asked and pointed to the chalice.

"Yeah, that's the one," Steve said.

"Steve."

"Yeah?"

"That's holy water," I said and Steve looked at the chalice.

"Ohhhhhhh-" Steve started but was cut off by my laughing. The nuns came over and looked at us.

"This is no laughing matter James," Sister Mary said.

"Your friend has the devil inside him," Sister Jane said.

"I've known that for a while Sister," I said and the nuns glared at me.

"It's not funny James, this boy is tainting you!" Sister Katherine said and I clapped Steve on the back.

"I know it," I said and grinned at Steve. Sister Katherine gasped and Steve and I looked at her.

"You're homosexuals," Sister Katherine said.

"Can't a guy smile at his best pal without bein' accused of bein' queer," I asked.

"Homosexuals are against the law of both man and God," Sister Jane said.

"We ain't queers," I lied.

"That's what a homosexual would say," Sister Mary said.

"Are you queer," Steve asked Sister Mary.

"Heavens no," Sister Mary said.

"That's what a homosexual would say," Steve said and we left as the nuns gaped at us.

 

**_I swear to God, I'd never heard a better sound coming out then when you're whimpering my name from your mouth._ **

 

"Bucky," Steve moaned as he bounced on my lap. I pressed my lips against his and held his hips lightly.

"Gotta be quiet doll," I said against Steve's lips. I broke the kiss and Steve put his head on my shoulder and kept bouncing on my lap as I thrust my hips up.

"Buck," Steve whimpered as he grabbed my bicep tightly.

"That's it sugar, you gonna come for me," I asked and Steve panted as he nodded weakly. I wrapped my hand around his cock then Steve turned his head and muffled his moan as he came. Steve tightened around me and I bit my lip as I came. Steve turned his head and I turned mine then we met in a kiss.

"Love you Buck," Steve said breathlessly.

"Love you too sugar," I said.

 

**_I've got an insatiable desire for your insides. It's undeniable, I'll conspire and pull against your body tonight._ **

 

"Harder Buck," Steve begged. I groaned and sped up my thrusts but not enough to hurt him. Steve whined and thrusted his ass against my thrusts. I moved one of my hands up to Steve's chest and pinched his nipple. Steve's eyes went wide and he came, I moaned at the sight and came inside him. I pulled out then laid down on the bed next to him. Steve cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You like havin' your little tits played with then, huh?" I said and Steve blushed then hit my shoulder.

"Don't make fun," Steve said and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"M'not teasin' baby, that was so fuckin' hot," I said.

"Really," Steve asked shyly.

"Yeah doll, you know I love seeing you all worked up," I said. Steve hummed and I smiled against his shoulder.

"Love you sugar," I said.

"You sure you don't just love my ass?"

"Nah, that's just a bonus," I said and Steve snorted.

"I love you too Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck does ao3's publishing system work? im just a simple farmer when will my crops flourish? i wrote this on wattpad but things are complex around these parts.
> 
> my wattpad is colorfulbucky if you want to go there for more gay shit about stucky


End file.
